The Secrets of Art
by Rabid yaoi fangirl Blood213
Summary: Yuki is no longer living with Shigure or Tohru. He is living somewhere no one knows about, but things start to change when Haru finds him...Yaoi YukiHaru...KyoTohru later pairings and random kingdom hearts people!
1. Chapter 1

**Blood:** Hi everybody!

**Yuki:** This is her first fan fic.

**Blood:** yay so don't hate me!(sniff) I'm probily not going to do many Fruits Basket stories because my true passion is Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts!

**Haru:** As long as you don't make me look like an idiot.

**Blood:** I'll try not to… anyway I don't own Yuki or Haru or any of the Fruits Basket characters so no sue! Hope you like my story! Potential yaoi!

**Akito: **Bitch!

**The Secrets of Art**

**Chapter 1**

It was raining, it was cold, and to top it all off the sun was setting. Hatsuharu was traveling to Tokyo to find customers. (Get your minds out of the gutter!) Haru was the creator of Japan's most powerful paints. He was also an extraordinary artist but did not like selling the paintings he did because he liked them too much.

Now Haru is not just any old guy, he is cursed by the zodiac. His whole family is, and everyone changes into a different animal from the Chinese zodiac, regardless of when they are born, like for example Haru is born in the year of the horse but changes into a cow when hugged by a girl. Nothing any old about him!

Alright back to the story! Now Haru is pretty much two hours away from his destination and now the sun has completely set. He was not very happy now.

"Don't get mad, just don't get mad, I mean come on! Does Akito hate me or something?" Haru said with a cringe and a growl.

"Um excuse me?... Haru?"

Haru looked up from his grumbling state and saw the last person he thought he would see at this time and place, (the middle of nowhere) the person was the only person he would ever love, someone is he shoes in every way…Yuki. At the mere sight of him Haru was no longer mad, in fact he was ecstatic.

"Oh Yuki! My love, I'm so happy to see you!" (Glomp) Haru in his hast had just jumped on Yuki, throwing them both to the muddy ground, engulfing Yuki's face in a furry of kisses.

"Haru what are you doing out here in the rain you could catch a cold!" Yuki exclaimed not fazed by the kisses Haru was still laying on his face and now neck. "We need to get you inside."

The entire walk to Yuki's hidden home consisted of either Haru randomly kissing Yuki or just holding onto him for dear life. The walk seemed abnormally long and way too silent it was as if and awkward sensation had settled between the two lovers. Seeking a way to end it Haru broke the silence with a thought that had been nagging him ever since he first saw Yuki.

"Yuki how are you doing out here? Don't you miss Kyo or Tohru?"

"I could care less about that stupid cat!" said Yuki with a clenched fist. "As for Miss Honda, Yes I do miss her." There was a sudden flash of sadness on Yuki's face, but Haru took it away with a soft kiss on his lips. Yuki seemed to smile with the small sign of affection.

"Yuki, you know it was the best thing for you to do." Haru said sympathetically.

"Yes your right, I could no longer live under Akito's control. I had to leave, even if it meant leaving Miss Honda behind." Haru embarrassed Yuki with another one of his loving hugs Yuki liked so much, pulling them alone to the house Yuki now resided in all alone.

"You're always so depressed, you need to loosen up. How about tomorrow we head over to Tokyo to find some poor artist who needs my paints."

"Sure!" As if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders Yuki lightened up, he was always happy to go anywhere with Haru.

**Shigure's house**

(**Bang**)…"Is someone breaking my house again!" Shigure popped his head out of his room only to find Momoji running full speed down the hallway screaming and yelling.

"WHAAAAAAAA KYO HERT ME!"

"God every word you utter gets on my nerves"

"HA HA you said UTTER!"

"Like I said every word!" Kyo had Momoji in a head lock rubbing his head senseless. The whole time Momoji was crying and Shigure was watching.

"Come on you two, can't you ever get alone, it was so much quieter with Yuki and Kyo fighting!" Shigure laughed at his remark but took it back almost immediately because Kyo and Momoji had suddenly become deathly quiet. "I sorry… forget I said anything just continue with the rapid destruction of my house, have fun and don't do anything I would do!"

Kyo looked at Shigure with a stern look, "You pervert!" Kyo's eyes started shifting around and he got off Momoji and whipped himself off as if he just fell into some dirt. "I'm leaving so don't wait up for me!"

Tohru (pov)

_I wonder where Kyo went I hope he is alright? I wonder if Yuki is happy living by himself, I wish I could go see him but he would not tell me where he was moving to. It's been so much fun living here with Kyo and Shigure but some how it's not as fun. I feel almost bad that Kyo and I are going out and Yuki doesn't even know. But then again if Yuki did know he would probably start another fight with Kyo. It's almost like there fighting for my love then for themselves._

Tohru got up to get ready for bed. She was still thinking about Kyo and if he was alright, she had heard the commotion earlier and knows that Kyo was out taking a walk to clear his mind. He, even thought he would never admit it, missed Yuki. Ever Shigure missed him, but it was mostly because Ayame would come almost every day to see if his beloved nii-san had returned.

Tohru still had random thoughts of the two boys running through her mind as sleep took her over. Her last thought before drifting off to dream land was of Kyo and how nice he has been lately to her and to everyone else too, believe it of not.

Kyo (pov)

_God what is wrong with me? I can't even think straight all I can think about is the dame rat! I feel as if I'm the one that made him leave, but everyone knows it was Akito, What did she do to him? _Kyo's mind was quiet for a little bit, until that is a new thought found its way into his mind. _God Tohru's going to hurt herself again worrying about me, I need to get back to her! _In a hast Kyo made a mad dash for the house only to 10 minutes later find himself propped up on the side of the house gasping for air.

Once he caught his breath he desited to enter in through Tohru's window to see if she was asleep. He was met with the sight of the sleeping beauty out cold. A rush of relief came to him. A soft smile ghosted on his lips, one only the sweet Tohru was aloud to see. He desited he could not leave this girl alone so slipped under the covers with her. He cuddled up to her only to change into the cat he really is. He was a little pissed at first but the thought quickly left him as Tohru cuddled up with his small body. The warmth quickly got to Kyo and he was out before he even know it, quickly tossed into the dream world.

**Yuki's house**

When Yuki awoke the sun was shining in his eyes bringing him back to the world of the living. Haru was still sound asleep next to him. His arms were around Yuki's waist and his chin was atop his head. A blush made its presents know across his face turning him into a tomato. He was at that moment the happiest man on the earth. He did not want the moment to end even though he know that nothing could go on for ever. Not even his happiness. That was when Haru started to stir.

"Morning love," Haru cooed, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine thank you,"

They stayed like this for a little bit until the monster in Haru started to awaken. His eyes shot open as he moved on top of Yuki kissing him passionately. Yuki was very surprised by the sudden action but soon gave into the kiss. They stared moving their lips in sequence with each others making more heat rise from their clothed bodies. Haru started to move from Yuki's lips to his jaw and over to his ear licking it softly then suddenly biting down on the lobe. Yuki let out a moan indicating that he wanted him. Haru took that chance to start unbuttoning Yuki's shirt letting his fingers explore the soft yet firm muscles of his chest and stomach.

Haru then moved back to Yuki's lips to muffle the breathless moans that were escaping his mouth letting Yuki move to take off his shirt. The two boy's hands were moving all over each others bodies, not leaving a single spot untouched. They were intoxicated with the want and need neither of them have had in a long time if not at all. They both were at the point of release and needed it now. Haru quickly pushed himself off Yuki only long enough to discard the unwanted clothing that still resisted on there sweaty bodies. Within seconds they were both naked and wallowing in the furry of sex. Sex was their battle while love was a war. The war to save themselves from the hatred of their god, Akito. No one could escape the want and need they had. No one could leave.

Thing now had heated up. Despite the early hour of which they were in, it was as if they had both taken a sugar pill and the ecstasy was running through their vains like they were going die if they did not move to the fullest. Haru had his hand wrapped around Yuki's erection pumping to the music they both swore was playing. Yuki was moaning Haru was pleasuring and it seemed like it was never to stop. They did not want to stop. Was it ever going to end?

Haru had now pushed Yuki to the end, his climax had come and seed was present all over his stomach. Haru started to lap it up drinking down the salty sweet taste that was his Yuki.

"Haru…Please I need you…NOW!"

Haru now leaned down to Yuki's ear Whispering and licking, "Yes, as you wish."

Haru had Yuki roll over so his face was in his pillow. Haru then positioned himself at Yuki's entrance pushing in ever so slowly, making sure not to hurt Yuki, too much. Yuki cringed at the alien feeling he now had, but was soon used to it as Haru was now in as far as he could. He rested there waiting for the okay. And when he got it, that is when the pleasure came.

He slowly pulled out of Yuki and, then with one heated thrust he was all the way in again, Leaving Yuki to scream into his pillow. It was not a scream of pain but more of a scream of pleasure, leaving him breathless and wanting more. Haru again repeated this over and over again, hitting Yuki's prostate, flushing them with pleasure, love and want.

Not much later Haru came in Yuki making him his. For ever more, they were intertwined. He collapsed next to Yuki breathless and yet again tired. They cuddled for almost an hour when Yuki broke the silence.

"Haru, we really need a bath," Yuki said this putting emphasis on the word really.

"Yuki you don't know how right you are." Haru let out a small chuckle.

They both got up to take the well needed shower. Turning on the water and jumping in they started to rinse off the cum that was left behind in their hast. They got out afterwards to dry, but not before making out a little more.

"So where do you think we should go first?" Yuki asked.

"Why don't we try an art store first, because I need a new sketch book and I'm sure the store owner would be thrilled to sell my paints." Haru seemed a little full of himself.

"All right sounds good, I'll meet you down stairs I'm going to cook us breakfast,"

"Sounds wonderful love," Haru cooed.

Was that short I can't tell…I hope you all liked the first chapter! For the reason of school and evil homework it took me a week to write this, god I'm slow…oh well, plz review I would love to hear what you thought! man what a sex scean! 0.0

**Yuki**: what is it with you and the smut!(shakes head)

**Blood**: I like it!

**Yuki**: God help me!

**Akito**: Only if you come back to the little room I have just for you!(evil laugh)

**Yuki**: Hell NO!(wide eyes)

**Blood**: Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood**: Hidy ho everybody! And welcome to the second chapter!

**Ayame**: Oh my poooor nii-san why can't I see you!

**Yuki**: Because.

**Blood**: Will you two ever get alone!

**Yuki**: Never!

**Blood**: Well you have no say over that matter because I'm the writer here so HA!

**Yuki**: Not again!(Shacks head)

**Ayame**: Dear Blood plzzzzz make my nii-san love me! I will do the disclaimer to help you decide!

**Blood**: If you do a good job maybe I'll think about it.

**Ayame**: OK The Rabid Yaoi Fan girl Blood does not really own Fruits Baskets because if she did my brother would love me!

**Akito**: You're too full of it.

**Blood**: Anyway back to the story!

**Chapter 2**

**Shigure's House**

The next morning Tohru woke up to find that her pillow was so very warm. She started to hug it closer when it moved in a way she did not intend. With a start she looked down at what could possibly be happening to her pillow, only to find that her pillow was a cat.

"Kyo! Oh I'm sorry did I do that, wait what happened I don't remember you being here, are you ok, please talk to me, what can I do? I'm so sorry," Tohru was scrambling around trying to figure out what happened and why her boyfriend was sleeping next to her in his cat form.

Kyo the cat looked up at her a little angry, but then sympathetically. If he had a hand at that moment he would have covered her mouth to stop her frantic yelling, but his intentions were in vane. "Just calm down Tohru its ok, we didn't do anything wrong or you didn't, ok, so just breath."

"O...ok Kyo, are…are you sure?"

"Yes." Kyo lied his cat head down so to get a little more sleep, but, that too was invaded because he changed back into his human form.

A deep shade of red spread across Tohru face as she tried not to look down at his…well you know what! "AAAAWW, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" She turned away as fast as she could, only to be pulled back to her seat beside her naked boyfriend.

An angry mark was present on his head. "Don't be, you have got to stop saying sorry so much, it makes you look dense," Kyo gazed in to her eyes, "you got that?" a smile ghosted on his face.

Tohru nodded her head. "Yes Kyo I'm s…I'm mean…,"she was cut off by warm wet lips upon her own. Kyo started to deepen the kiss as her eyes grew to twice their size. A rush of ecstasy ran up her spine as she settled into the kiss. Kyo moved on top of her as he groaned his naked erection into her clothed gliterus. Tohru let out a soft moan.

Kyo started to move his hands over her stomach only to be pushed away suddenly. "What?...what's wrong?"

"Kyo we can't do this…I mean…no…I'm not ready…wait…I'm sorry…gasp no I…" Kyo moved his hand over her mouth.

"No…I'm the one who's sorry…forgive me Tohru, its just I really like you enough to…" Kyo got up a little disappointed. "I'll just go now, sorry to have worried you." He then walked out of the room forgetting that he was still naked and that everyone could see everything. Tohru let out another blush just sitting there thinking about what had just happened and about what could have happened.

"I can't believe that Kyo was willing to go that far, I mean what was I suppose to do, He was naked and…and…" thoughts were wheeling through Tohru's head telling her to go talk to him and don't talk to him and just do it already your old enough.

She tried to forget it long enough to get dressed and head down stairs to get breakfast for everyone.

Ayame and Momoji were there when she got down stairs. Momoji jumped up to go help her in the kitchen when he saw her. They were happy to see each other. (now in the anime Momji is small and cute and very very happy right?...well he still is that except for one thing…he has grown up and is now taller then Tohru but not Kyo)

After Tohru and Momoji disappeared into the kitchen Kyo came down the stairs and took his seat at the table with Shigure and Ayame.

"Kyo did you sleep in Tohru's bed again, you know you shouldn't do naughty stuff like that, you've only just got out of high school." Shigure sang.

"Oh what ever it's not like you didn't do it at this age, I mean come on when did you become what you are now?"

"When I was ten!...oh my my maybe I should have a talk about this matter alone…with Ayame, come, TO MY OFFICE!"

"I'm coming dear Shigure!" Both Shigure and Ayame vigorously got up and ran over to his office. They slammed the door shut and then after a little bit you could hear noises that no child should ever hear.

"Pervert."

"Kyo breakfast is ready!" Tohru called from the kitchen.

"Ok, coming."

**Yuki's house:**

When Haru came down the stairs Yuki was finishing up on the eggs and bacon and had just set them on the table. He looked up at Haru and smiled. "Breakfast is ready."

Haru sat down on the chair looking at his food. "This looks wonderful," He took in a whiff, "and smells wonderful too."

"Thank you, Ms. Honda was the one that taught me how to cook better then I did before."

"She's a good teacher." They both sat down and started to eat their food in silence both wondering what was going to happen that day.

20 minutes later they had found themselves in front of an extensive complex with many stores around them and many more down the street. They found a nice looking little art store and walked in.

Yuki took the liberty of looking around a little while Haru talked to the store owner about possibly taking on his items. In the end the man was happy to and took Haru into his office to nigoshiate.

Not long after Haru disappeared he reappeared and walked over to Yuki wrapping his arms around him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"Haru what are we going to do today, we're in the middle of Tokyo, there's so much we could do and go." Haru let go of Yuki to grab a sketch book of the shelf, then when to grab Yuki's hand to lead him to the cash register. They walked up waiting in line holding hands and looking quite content.

"Then we will just have to go on a date."

Fate was not so kind to the two at that moment, for when the owner of the store saw them he was put into an uproar. At that moment he walked up to them shattering there moment with his cruel words. He said that he was dammed if he was going to sell the products of a homo no matter how much better they were then the ones he currently had. He then booted them out of the store without a second glance.

Yuki felt as if a clod sword had been stabbed through his heart leaving him colder then ice and far more hurt then Akito had ever made him feel. He had hurt Haru too. _Why are some people like that?_

"Yuki don't let him get to you," His voice sounded angry." I'm going to go teach him a lesson." Before he could be stopped Haru walked back into the store ready for anything and clenching his fist. Not moments later you could hear yelling a cursing coming from inside.

To put things short Haru had beaten the hell out of that guy and had taught him a lesson just as he said he would. Yuki was dumbfounded. "Haru...what…?" But he was cut off by Haru's lips upon his own silencing him.

"I will never let anyone hurt you or come between us, that gut disserved everything I did to him and I will be dammed if I'll let it happen again, now come on I do believe that we have a date to go on." Haru was speechless, his thoughts were scrabbled and he was just plain confused.

Haru had changed into black Haru for only a moment, but was his normal self again as soon as it was all over. Except this time he had a determined look on his face.

**Shigure's house:**

Everyone had finished eating and were now involved in there own activities. Kyo and Tohru were on a walk while Hitori made an appearance at the house and Momoji had ran to the Shoma house to see Kagura and Rin.

It was probably a good thing that Kyo and Tohru were out when Hitori came over because him and Shigure and Ayame were quote on quote catching up on matters of there own!(lol I'm bad)

Everyone seemed happy and they were too except Kyo was still a little sad that he could never embrace Tohru as him wanted to, or could he? He was with her alone in the middle of the forest with naughty thoughts running through his mind wanting so much to hug her and hold he and show her just how much he cared for her. He wanted to clam her as his own. Everyone knows that he would have to, with her permission of course.

It was at that moment as he and Tohru were walking by a bush did he see a figure in the dark covered in blood and breathing heavily. They could tell it was a girl and she looked like she had just killed someone.

There was blood coming out of her mouth and it was all over her hands, but that was not the weird thing about her, she had purple cat eyes and silk blond hair, she was far from human.

"Help me!" her eyes had grown big as she screamed those words.

All Kyo and Tohru could do was stare at her.

**Blood**: da da domm! Ha weird cliffhanger!

**Kyo**: (twitch) what the heck!

**Blood**: Don't be afraid, you will love this girl in the chapters to come!

**Tohru**: What do you mean?

**Blood**: That's for me to know and you to find out!

**Hitori**: What is it with you and the smut?

**Blood**: like I said to Yuki before I like it! Alrighty then until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood**: Yay the 3ed chapter is here!

**Shigure**: I love being a pervert!

**Blood**: I bet you also love being part of a 3 some?

**Shigure**: OH Yay!

**Yuki**: (gloom) with Hitori and…MY nii-san (1)!

**Ayame**: (glomp) OH nii-san you finally care?

**Blood**: ok I have some news for everyone I'm going to be writing a joint-fic with lafe of Rohan so look for that!

**Disclaimer**: No own so no sue! Love! But I do own the girl! And the plot!

**Chapter 3**

**Shigure's house**

"Help me!" The scream could be heard for miles, and Kyo know it was from someone not human. Whatever she was she had managed to get a hold of Kyo's hand and had pulled him into the bush. She then throws herself at him, hugging him. He did not change though into the cat, in fact nothing happened.

Her eyes started to get heavy as she tried to plead for help one last time. She fainted in Kyo's arms.

"Tohru go get Hitori and hurry!" Kyo yelled at Tohru hoping to awaken her from her frightened trance. Luckily she did and ran for the house right away, leaving him alone with the strange girl.

Not long after, she returned with all three of the men, all wondering what had happened. Hitori when strait for the girl checking to see if she was alive, she was. He then picked her up bridal style because Kyo said that he would not change.

When they reached the house it was then that the sun desisted to take a peek out of the clouds. What happened then no one would have ever believed if they had not seen it with their own eyes. The sun as it touched the skin of the girl started to burn it off as if the sun was an invisible fire. A blood curtailing scream erupted from the girl. She was out of Hitori's arm and in the house before anyone saw what was coming.

They ran after her only to fine her in the closet huddled in the corner. Her lags now had 3ed degree burns on them and it looked horrible. Hitori went over to her but she recoiled trying to avoid his touch. "Don't touch me!" she yelled, "I'm fine don't pity me," she had a sad look on her face.

"But I need to help you with those burns," Hitori exclaimed, "and why can you hug us and we don't change?"

"And why did the sun burn you" Shigure added.

"Because I'm cursed." she said.

"What how so?" asked Shigure "surly your not part of the Zodiac?"

"Zodiac…do you mean you are the ones that change into the animals when hugged?" she asked.

"So you have heard of us impressive. But who told you and please tell us if you are not one of us then how are you cursed?" Shigure was very interested at this moment.

"My master told me that our kind is not the only type of curse, and our curse is that, I am a vampire." She started to look sad again as her head dipped down.

"Please, tell us what your name is?"

"My name? It's Hinata."

"Well then Hinata do you require assistance with that burn of yours?"

"No it will go away soon, but I do wish that could I stay here until the sun sets and may I use a phone?"

"Serenely."

"Arigato (2)."

**Yuki's house?**

Both Yuki and Haru had now lightened up, forgetting what had happened earlier. Haru was lucky enough to have found an even better place to sell his paints.

"Haru I'm tired let's go home."

"Ok." 10 minutes later they were back at Yuki's house. "Yuki would you mind if I could paint you sometime?"

Yuki looked up. "No, not at all, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I want to paint you, na…naked. So I can show everyone that there is nothing wrong with gays!"

Yuki's eyes had grown bigger. "That's very bold of you Haru and when did you want to do this?"

"Tonight." Haru was looking striate into yuki's loving eyes. He knows that this was going to be very hard for both of them to do, but he wanted the world to know about his love for the boy and this was the perfect way to do it. Or so he thought.

"Well then I had better make us some dinner, don't want the artist to fall asleep of over exertion." Yuki played an evil grin on his face, signifying that he was going to love what this was going to do to them both.

Later that night Yuki was in the bathroom taking off his clothes while Haru was in the living room setting up for the picture._ Now this should go here and this um…there ya! God where is he I want to get started before I die. God I love him please don't take him away from me!_ Haru's thoughts were still going a mile a minute when the door opened to revel a very beautiful Yuki. He was completely naked except for one little ring he had on his ring finger. It was a ring that Haru had given him a when they first proclaimed their love for each other. Haru wanted this in the picture as well.

Haru gulped. "Ok lay down on the couch, ya and put your right hand on your stomach, and stretch out your other hand over your head."

"Like this?"

"Yes now I want you to look me in the eye and don't look away." With that He started to draw. The whole time his heart was beating rapidly. He was so scared yet so happy at the same time.

Yuki was no different. His heart would not stop and he was trying so hard to remain calm. He know he loved Haru and was happy to do this for him, but he was plotting his revenge. "I do believe you are blushing, are you aroused my dear Haru-kun?"

He started to laugh "Don't distract me, or do you want your balls to be missing?" Haru winked at him.

_So he's drawing my penis right now, Oh gad I hope I'm not too aroused?_

But unfortunately for Yuki he was very aroused. Just the thought of him sitting here letting Haru see him like this and draw him like this was so existing. He could not decide if he wanted it to end now to have his way with Haru or not. He was happy though. Then another thought came to him. "Haru?" Yuki asked.

"Yes?"

"Aishitearu!" Haru smiled.

**Shiugre's house**

Hinata did not come out of the closet until the sun was gone even though everyone was still awake and still wondering who she was. Hitori and Ayame were going to be spending the night again.

"Where is your phone?" She looked as if there was no emotion on her face as she asked.

"Over on the table, will you be needing a ride anywhere?" Shigure asked.

"No but thank you." She walked over to the phone and picked it up dialing a number. "Hello? Yes, Marlexia?"

"Hinata where are you?" The deep voice of a man came from the other end.

"I'm at the house of some cursed ones, could you do me a favor and bring Axel with you to pick me up, I don't really know where I am though but that shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"No, no problem we'll be there shortly, oh and try not to kill anyone."

"Yes I promise." With that she hung up the phone. "My comrade will be here shortly, but I want them to talk to you about this curse thing, I noticed that the girl is not cursed so you can't hug her correct?"

Kyo chimed in "Yes that's correct, can you help us?"

"Yes I can." At that moment the two men she had been talking to on the phone came bursting in through the door.

"Hinata don't you ever run away again you could be seen, and there could be someone out there who knows how to kill you!" Axel had ran right up to her and was giving her a bear hug.

"Yes Axel I know and stop that hurts!" Axel dropped her and she ran up to Marlexia. "I'm so sorry my love, please forgive me."

He held her close. "I love you too much to lose you, so please listen to Axel, he's smarter then he looks."

"Hay!"

"Hay Merlexia, Axel, I want you to meet some members of the Zodiac!"

"Hay what's up? This is so cool, what animals are you?" Axel was acting like a little kid who just got some candy.

"I'm the dog," Shigure smiled while saying this, "and Hitori over there is the dragon and Ayame is the snake and dear Kyo here is the poor cat!"

Kyo was glaring at Shigure for taking pity and hugging him. "Get of me you pervert…Hay Hinata did you say you and your friends could help me with my dilemma?"

"What dilemma?" Axel was confused, like always.

"His girlfriend can't hug him because he will change, he wants us to help him so they can hug." Hinata explained to the clueless Axel all the while Marlexia was being emo in the corner.

"Then why don't we conger up a neckles for his girl." Marlexia finally found something to say.

"Good thinking and what were the ingredience again?"

"Boiling water, Blood of the one to wear it, something from the Zodiac and the spell from the Vampire's lord or master. That is what we need to make it work." Marlexia had walked up to Kyo. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"YES." Everyone turned to the door to fine Torhu standing there with a series look on her face.

"Tohru! Wha…what?" Kyo was surprised.

"I said I want this, to be able to hug Kyo would make me happy!"

"Then in that case, call Sepheroth." Hinata had an evil look present upon her face. As if on cue a cloud of darkness came into existents in front of them erupting the one they had just been talking about, Sepheroth. "Ya sephy I'm glade you came, now we need a decurser."

Sepheroth eyed Kyo and Tohru. "For them?"

Hinata nodded. "Yep!"

"Ok." Sepheroth started to gather the caldron and water outside and had asked Shigure if he could provide something form the Zodiac, he gave him the little rock figures he had made a long time ago including the newly made cat of course. As the preparations went on another cloud of darkness showed up and this time Roxas stepped out.

"ROXAS! Rox…as roxas!" Axel apparently just noticed his arrival. "MY LOVE!" Roxas was just glomped by Axel throwing them on the ground. Axel was holding on to his arm determined to never let go.

"Axel it's nice to see you too but…GET OFF ME!" Roxas was glaring at Axel.

Axel made a poet. "But why?" Roxas let out a sigh.

"May we start?" Sepheroth desisted to interrupt Axel and Roxas. Everyone stood ready as Sepheroth called over Tohru. "I need your blood this should only hurt a little." Tohru nodded. Sepheroth took her finger and bit it making it bleed a little, he dropped the blood into the caldron. On cue he started to chant. "…" The water and everything init suddenly vanished, moments later a small bracelet was flouting over the caldron. Sepheroth took it and put it on Tohru. "Go test it out."

Tohru walked up to Kyo and hugged him. Nothing happened. "Oh my god it works!" both Kyo and Tohru yelled.

**Blood**: Yay another chapter finished!

**Hinata**: Wow I'm scary!

**Kyo**: Fuck of course you are!...what was with the blood!

**Hinata**: I had a meal before you found me! (smile)

**Kyo**: (twitch) (jolt) (runs away) AAAWWWWWWWWW! DON'T EAT ME!

**Blood**: Did you like the random Kingdom Hearts characters! Because I did yay Marlexia is Smexy!

**Translator:**

Nii-san means brother

Arigato means thank you

Aishiteru means I love you

**Blood: **I forgot to do this before so here you go! SOOOO until next time…LOVE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood: **OMG why did take me so long to get to the 4th chapter! Oh yay my mom thevorized the computer from me for like 2 weeks…SORRY!

**Shigure: **My oh my the problem with being a novelist, chronic writers block. Oh dear it is the worst!

**Blood: **I agree! I kind of had that too… (gloom)

**Yuki: **Um I think the people are dieing to find out what will happen after Haru is finished with that perverted drawing!

**Blood:** (evil smirk) aren't they though! Ok ok enough dilly dally onward with the story!

**Akito:** Fuckin' slow bitch. (growl)

**Warning: **lots and lots of sex…yaoi, hentai you name it!

**Disclaimer:** me no own…gloom…but Hinata is mine so no steel!

**Chapter 4:**

**Yuki's house:**

It had taken Haru 4 hours to finish the drawing he was doing of Yuki. When he was finished he put down the pencil and started to contemplate about cretin thing to do now.

Yuki had noticed and so voiced his opinion. "Are you done love?"

Haru only nodded not able to look at Yuki just yet. Yuki got up and walked over to Haru wrapping his arm around his neck and admiring the picture. "It's beautiful!" Yuki whispered into his ear licking it a little trying to get Haru aroused. It worked.

Haru took this opportunity to pull Yuki into a mind blowing kiss. They crushed their lips into each others as they had an all out tongue war. Yuki then started to undress his lover making sure not to leave his lips. Pretty soon they were both wallowing in the fact of nakedness. They intended to have a good time, and they did.

They had made love that night. They told each other that they would never leave one another again. They even desited that they wanted to get married.

"I love you Yuki, no one can change that, not even Akito." Haru held him close.

"I know love, don't you worry about Akito she will calm down someday." Yuki then kissed Haru lingering at his lips but then traveling south. He got on top of Haru kissing and sucking his way down his chest, to his belly button and yet even further. In one last movement Yuki had engulfed his erection sucking with heated intensity. They both almost came at that moment. Haru was seeing not only stars but galaxies.

Yuki had continued his actions until Haru did cum. letting his seed all into his mouth. Yuki made sure to gulp it all down before moving up to Haru's mouth in yet another heated kiss.

Yuki left his lips and moved over to his ear whispering into it. "I get you this time, so roll over."

Haru obeyed and rolled over looking like he really needed this. He had the most innocent look on his face as he looked back at Yuki who had moved into the most perfect position. Before he penetrated the wall he got a little help for the lubricant by rubbing it on his own heated cock. "This might hurt love so be strong."

"Of course I will be." With that said Yuki started to move into Haru. Ever so slowly he broke the barrier claming the fortress his own. Once he was all the way in he stopped, waiting for Haru to get used to his size. "Go babe I'm ready…just fu…" Haru could not finish for Yuki had started moving. He was pumping in and out of Haru, giving him the pleasure he had longed for. The feeling blasted Haru to another dimension. He let his mind wonder as the blood rushed to his face and groin, erupting the pleasure all over the bed sheets. It was not long before Yuki came inside of Haru. For the second time that night, they collapsed on the bed exocted and sweaty, after their hard work. They cuddled in each others arms as sleep took them over, leaving them to dream of far off lands.

**Shigure's house:**

"Hay, are you going to come back and visit us some day?" Kyo had finally warmed up to the vampires for one reason only, and that was granting him the pleasure of hugging his girlfriend Tohru.

"Yes we would love to see you again." Tohru called back holding Kyo close.

"Of course!" Hinata waved as she said this for Marlexia was pulling her towards the dark entrance they had opened up.

"Don't kill anyone now it's bad for your health…and theirs!" Shigure yelled after them as the portal closed and the vampires were gone.

**(HA ha now I'll have a new house to write about) Hinata's…well um Sepheroth's Fortress. They all live together…not like that perves…**

Hinata was sitting in her and Marlexia's room thinking about what she had done that day. She was contemplating about Kyo and Tohru and that maybe she should have asked if any of the other Sohmas who are cursed if they wanted the same deal? She was thinking so hard that she almost did not notice Marlexia walk in.

"Hi love," He had snuck up on her and hugged her from behind. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just thinking about the people from today."

"Don't you worry I'm sure they are happy."

"Ya I know Kyo and Tohru are happy but what about the rest of them? Don't you think they wanted this too?"

"I don't know, but I do know that everyone should be allowed happiness." Hinata nodded. Marlexia then took a seat next to his lover and started to kiss his way from her neck to her lips. Hinata deepened the kiss by putting her hand around the back of his neck and moving her body so it was positioned on his lap. Marlexia moved his hands up her shirt feeling around her torso and messaging her breasts. Then ever so slowly he started to pull off her shirt. Hinata worked to do the same to his pants and shirt, but not before getting rid of his black clock.

Farley soon only Hinata was the one still wearing clothes and that was her bottom underwear. She had Marlexia's cock in her hand while she was kissing his chest and hardened nipples. She was pumping him with force and intensity. Before he could cum, she first engulfed it in her mouth and started to suck. Pretty soon he came into her month and she drank it all up.

Marlexia pulled her up to his mouth so he could kiss her again. "You're so beautiful Hinata. I love you."

"Of cores you do you're my husband."

"And I never want that to change."

**Shigure's house:**

As soon as they were gone Kyo grabbed Tohru and pulled her up to his room. He then pushed her up agensed the wall and started to kiss her roughly. Tohru was a little freaked out at first but soon gave into the kiss. This time they were able to embrace each other, and so they did. Kyo had his arms around her middle protectively while he grounded his groin into her. This opened her mind to his intentions.

"Kyo wha… nahh." She was cut short as he moved down her neck kissing and sucking as her kept thrusting agenced her.

"Tohru is it ok if I move to the next step in our relationship?" Kyo had his eyes locked with hers almost to the point of begging.

Tohru almost did not know what to say to this. She had been thinking about it but would pass it by because they could not hug. But now they could so she delved into the idea one more time. She came to one conclusion. "Yes Kyo I want this."

Kyo was ecstatic. He had the biggest smile planted on his face. He then took her into another heated passionate kiss. Tohru raised up her arms for Kyo to get ride of her shirt, once discarded to who knows where she got started no unbuttoning his shirt as well as his pants. As she did this Kyo took his time to admire her small but womanly form. He slid his hands down her side hocking them in the rim of her skirt, he started to pull it down ever so slowly. He did not want to speed through their first time of intimacy together.

Tohru was blushing like crazy at the fact of Kyo standing there naked and admiring her just as naked body. He was warmly caressing her shoulders as he moved in for a soft passion filled kiss. Kyo was inching his way to the bed pulling her with him. They soon tumbled onto the bed. Kyo took this moment to grab one of the condoms he was hiding in his bedside table.

"Kyo where, where did you? Why do you have those?" Tohru had a confused look on her face.

"Because I love you." That may have not been the answer Tohru was looking for but she accepted it anyways. She pulled him into a kiss and moved her hand into his messy orange hair. He had positioned him self between her legs and all he was waiting for now was her approval. All Tohru could do was breath out a husky yes for the approval.

With the yes Kyo started to push into her opening ever so slowly. Tohru let out a moan at the pleasurable feeling. Kyo was holding back tears of pleasure and happiness as he moved inside of her only to be stopped by some sort of wall inside of her. He gave her a confused look.

"What is this love? Are you a virgin?" Kyo cooed into her ear.

"Yes." Kyo gave one last smile brushing back some of her hair from her face. Then with one big thrust he broke through her wall. He was now all the way inside of her. She was now ever sorer from his actions so he stayed still for a little bit before her started thrusting.

For 10 minutes the two lovers lost each other in the new feeling off making love. Never were they going to feel sad anymore. Never will Akito and the curse of the zodiac pull them apart. They had connected, and they will never disconnect. That night they fell asleep in each others arms with blissful smiles upon their faces.

**Meanwhile in Shigure's room:**

"Sometimes I think God does really like us," Shigure was with Ayame and Hitori still. "I'm so glade we ran into the little vampire girl!" he said in his normal little sing song voice.

"Oh I'm so happy for them!" Ayame suddenly glomped Shigure. "I just with I could see if my brother is happy too."

"Actually Aya," Shigure put up a finger as if he was about to make an important point, "I have not heard from Haru for the longest time so I could only guess that he did actually find Yuki."

"We can only hope." Hitori chimed in.

Ayame slammed his hands down on the table. "Dear lovers of mine, my only wish for our people is that we all find the true heart warming pleasures of life. Does Akito have to forbid that very something that is imbedded into our very souls? Will we ever be able to let what we really are out the world? Can we not live in happiness? Answer me that?"

"Sometimes god's creatures will not agree with his ideas. We are mad that way." Shigure was the first to answer.

"All we can do is be nice to her and let her be that way, Akito will either learn soon that we can be happy or she will die. It is what's meant to be and we can not change that."

"You may be right Hitori but I want love."

"Shigure, is that why you write romance novels, so you can dream about what could be?"

"Yes Aya, it is what everyone wishes. To have what you can't have. Everyone has some envy."

Ayame moved to confertaly hug him. "But Shigure, you have Hitori and myself to love. We are one!" Ayame pulled Shigure into a passionate kiss reminding him of the love between the three friends. "Who said we can still try to be happy?" Hitori now moved down to kiss him, and soon they were all three in bed, naked and experiencing their form of happiness.

**Shoma Head house:**

"I can feel it, everyone that has left, they…are…happy!" Akito punched the wall with fury. "I will not allow this! They are supposed to be here under my control, under my command. I can't stand traders." The rooster took her hands to control her rampage on the room's items.

"Calm down, they will come back, they always come back."

Akito was now hugging him tightly. "I just don't know what the hell could be doing this. Maybe it's that reached ugly bitch Tohru!" Akito sneered.

He pulled her face up to his own. "Don't hurt yourself, I love you too much." He pulled her into a heated kiss.

"Fine."

**Blood: **Whoooot! I finally finished! I'm so sorry for the long wait. It wasn't my fault I swear!

**Ayame:** That's ok we still love you!

**Blood: **Thank you Aya I love you too!

**Yuki:** What is wrong with you?

**Blood:** A lot of things!

**Yuki:** Just tell us how long until the next chapter.

**Blood:** At this rate? About a month. (gloom) I'm sorry! Don't eat me! (twitch) Oh and could you please review? Because that might make me post faster if I know you all like it? Please and thank you!…oh ya and could someone inform me to the name of the rooster man…I can't remember…(sweat drop)


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood: **Whoot!!! Yay the 5th chapter!!

**Yuki:** Stop lingering you have done too much of that!

**Blood: **(in golem voice) Yes Master.

**Yuki: **Whatever.

**Blood: **As we all know I don't own any of the fruits Basket characters, or the Kingdom Hearts characters. I only really own Hinata! Ok enough dittl dally onwards!!!

**Chapter 5**

**Yuki's House:**

"Hay Yuki (poke) wake up (poke, poke) come on." Someone seemed a little too tired from their activities.

"But way? (snort)" Yuki was not the best morning person.

"Because I love you?" Haru chuckled a little.

"Yay and I'm the pope."

"Really?! You are!? I had no idea." Haru looked at him wide eyed.

"No!"

"Are you saying you don't love me?"

"No. I'm just not very happy right now. Come back in 2 hours, ok?"

"Fine love what ever you ask. I'll just be making us breakfast." With that Haru got up in search of his clothes. All he could hear from Yuki was a soft snore. _He's so cute when he's asleep._ Before he left the room he noticed the picture still sitting on the easel from the night before. _Maybe I should color and frame this before I show it to him._ With that thought he left the room to hide the drawing and to make a well earned breakfast. "Life is so nice… wait a minute… I should not be this happy? Oh please dear God don't let this stop?" It was a good thing Akito did not know where they where.

It was not 2, but 3 hours later when Yuki finally emerged from the bedroom. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat down half dazed at the dinning table. The only indication Haru got that signified his arrival was another light snore going from the dinning room. Haru had been to busy with making a good breakfast to notice him coming down the stairs.

"Well, well look who finally grassed me with his stunning presents." Nothing came for the table. "Yuki wake up."

"(snore)…" his head bobbed to the side.

Haru quietly made his way towards Yuki. He set the breakfast in front of him and ever so slightly poked the back of his head so he would fall. And fall he did head first into the oatmeal Haru had been cooking. And who knows maybe he cooked it only for this, because as soon as Yuki's head had hit the creamy hot meal he was wide awake.

"Haru what the hell?" The oatmeal was steaming on his face.

"HAHA…I'm…HAHA…(gasp)…Sorry…ha…love!"

"Yeah sorry my ass. (grumble)" Yuki was still pouting when Haru finally got his breath bad.

"Oh I'm sorry. You pout too much."

"No Haru what is interesting is that this is the first time I've seen or even heard you laugh that much. What's up?"

"You, that's what's up, I found my lover!"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah me too, but the only good thing is that you went into hiding and Akito does not know where we are."

"Yeah and you better keep it that way."

"Don't look at me that way of cores I'll keep it a secret." There was a short silence until Yuki broke it.

"Hay Haru do you want to go out again today?" Haru looked a little surprised.

"Really? Even after what happened the other day?"

"Haru forget that homophobic asswipe…he just rot in hell for all I care."

"Well that's good. Anyway I kind of do need to get something. I'm going to get a frame for our little picture."

"I do hope you don't plan on taking that with us to get measured…because I don't think they will like that much…"

"Of cores not. I already measured it."

"Well…with that said lets get dressed and go." The two finished their food and then made there way upstairs. Yuki had put on a tight fitting black shirt and dark blue jeans. Haru was warring something very similar except he added on trench coat with what looked like to be black and white cow spots on it. Once they were dressed they made there way to Haru's motorcycle.

"Hold on…we don't want you falling off now." Haru said with a smirk.

"Oh don't worry…I wont." With that Yuki made sure to hang on tight, but while one hand was up around Haru's chest the other was starting to travel farther and farther south. It was not until a little latter did his hand successfully make it's way to it's destination. Yuki rubbed his hand up and down Haru's hardening member.

"Yuki…as much as I would love for you to continue…if you don't stop I might not be liable for what may go down on the side on this road."

Yuki moved his mouth to whisper into his ear "And what per tell is stopping you?" That was the line right there. As fast as he could Haru pulled up to a nice and dense part of the woods. He the got off and graded Yuki and carried him off into the forest bridal style. "ooo yay sex in the woods."

"Very hard sex in the woods…you are going to be punished for that little trick!" Haru found a soft spot in the grass and moved to take off his trench coat and shirt. He was putting on a nice show for Yuki, making sure to flex his ads and hips in a somewhat girly fashion. As he did this Yuki started to take off his own clothes along with his horny lover. When Yuki got to his own pants Haru was watching so he desited to stroke himself a little before removing the article of annoying clothing.

Haru had now taken off his own pants as he was just standing there in his boxers. He got down on his knees never braking eye contact with Yuki. Ha crawled in between his legs and laid a soft kiss on Yuki's lips. It started to get more intense when they were now undressing Yuki. Haru licked Yuki's bottom lip asking for entrance. It was indeed granted so he delved in to capture the sweet taste of strawberries. He did not leave a single spot untouched. He explored the smooth hard surface of his teeth and the softness of the inside of each cheek, but all exploration was lost when their tongues connected. It turned into a battle of dominance that no one seemed to be winning.

But the heated make out session had to stop for the need to breath. They came out panting and moaning. It was almost like they had just ran a marathon.

"Haru… I have… a problem and I would not… mind it you would take care of that… for me."

"Why of cores love." With that both boxers were lost and Haru's hand made its way to Yuki's throbbing member. He stroked it and pumped it as his mouth kissed its way down. With one quick movement his mouth had engulfed almost half of it. That seemed to be his limit, Yuki was just too big.

"Aww… please don't… stop!" Yuki was nearing his climax. "AWW I'm coming!!!" Haru had drunken down most of the seed emitted into his mouth, but did make sure there was a little left for they were kind of in the middle of nowhere and the lubricant was no where to be found. He moved up now to Yuki's mouth for another amazing kiss to calm him down before poking one of the wet fingers into his entrance. "Naa…" He got a small moan as a replay and continued with his actions. He then put another finger in and then another until he knew Yuki was ready for the real thing. He then softly poked his manhood at Yuki's entrance. A moan and a glare was the sign to go on. In one semi fast motion Haru was all the way inside Yuki. "Aww naa gawd…!"

"Yuki…naa…so warm…"

"Y-you can please move now." It was slow at first but soon the thrusts got far more intense as both boys were moaning up a storm. They had both cumed by this time but they still did not stop. It was not until the pain came back did Haru finally pull out of him and collapse in the soft grass.

"That my friend was one intense punishment…"

Yuki nodded. "I'll say…now if it's not too much to ask…were we not going to get a frame for that picture of your's?"

"Why yes of cores… If you can walk that is?"

"Don't worry about me I can walk." Surprisingly Yuki could and was already getting himself dressed. "Come on slow poke…I'm sure if anyone heard us they would be showing up soon."

"Fine, fine…" The two made their way back to Haru's bike as they continued their way into Tokyo.

Upon arriving they quickly found a parking spot and started walking down the busy and bustling streets of down town Tokyo. They made their way to an outside shopping center to look for some place that could give them a cheap price on a somewhat nice frame.

As they continued their search they happened to run into someone very unlikely for the time. "Kyo!" Yuki practically yelled. "Wha…what are you doing here?"

"God for once your being a stupid rat…I should be asking you that very same thing." Kyo started to glare at Yuki. "By the way I'm here with Tohru and we are shopping."

"Miss Honda is here as well?" Yuki looked very surprised but scared at the same time.

"Yes you old rat my girlfriend is here."

Yuki suddenly looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head, but as soon as they did he looked unbelievably sad.

Kyo saw his reaction and suddenly felt bad. "Yo…you still have feelings for her don't you?"

"Yes kind of…"

"But I thought you loved me?!" Haru seemed surprised as well.

"Haru I love you, but I like Tohru as well!"

"Well then why don't I go get her and let you to talk?" With that Kyo made a straight dash for where ever she was hiding.

Not too long after that Kyo and Tohru came into site and so Kyo left her and grabbed Haru.

"Um…hi…Yuki-san." She had her usual smile on her face, but Yuki could tell she seemed happier then before.

"Um so how are you…Miss Honda?" Before he could say anything more she just ran up and hugged him full on. "No…I'll chan…?" Yuki was very confused. She was hugging him and holding him but he still had not changed.

"Yuki…this is why I'm so happy!"

"But what happened?!"

"Well…" Tohru desited to tell Yuki everything regarding the lost vampire and her weird but amazing friends and that one of them was able to construct this bracelet that would allow her to hug anyone from the zodiac ever the boys without them changing. Yuki took a good long look at the bracelet that seemed to be made out of human bone and carved into each block was a Japanese symbol. Each one meant something different and none of them he could read.

"So that's it… someone cursed came to relieve you from your's."

"Yep that's it isn't it wonderful? Now I can hug you and Kyo!"

"Speaking Kyo…are you dating him, now that you can embrace?"

"Yes… we are?"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Yuki…are you and Haru dating as well…and why won't you come back to Shigure-san's house…why do you insist on disappearing?"

"Because Miss Honda…I don't want Akito-san breaking us apart. I wan to be free and live my own life the way I want to."

"But, can't we come see you once and a while?"

"Yes Miss Honda I would love that but it's too risky. I don't want you getting hurt."

"But I won't, I promise. Maybe I could ask Hinata-chan to help us out again?!"

"I don't want to have to bother anyone else. Now Miss Honda I need to go fine Haru and we need to get back home. I promise I will see you again."

Tohru was crying now as she watched him leave. She wanted him to be happy, but she also wanted to be able to see him too. She was angry that she did not know what to do.

"Don't worry we'll see that stupid rat again, I can feel it."

"Oh Kyo!" Tohru hugged him and started to cry into his shirt.

He was surprised at first but soon he was hugging her back as he rubbed her back and tried to sooth her. "Shh…don't cry love. I know we will see him again, because I still have yet to kick his butt, and now I'm going to kick it even harder for making you cry like this!" Kyo clenched his fist as he said this.

"Ju…just…don't hurt him…please!" She huffed out between sobs.

"I won't hurt him…bad. Now come on lets get back home." She nodded and the two started to walk home hand in hand. They were both happy and sad that they could see Yuki again, but him leaving again was almost heartbreaking for both of them in their own way.

**Blood: **Whoot It's finished!!!!!!! Not the story the chapter…I have no idea how long this story is going to go for…?!?!?!

**Kyo: **Come on why don't you give Tohru and me another sex scene and let me kick that good for nothing rat's ass!!!!

**Blood: **he he rat's ass… (snicker) Well anyway…why don't you all review and tell me what you think…because I have almost 500 hits but only 4 reviews so… (sweat drop)…come on, you can tell me it sucks I knew it!!!! (wail)

**Kyo:** stop being such a drama queen… people just make her happy and review or I'll kick your ass too!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood: **welcome to chapter 6!!!! I do hope everyone who has read this story so far can like my weird randomness! ...

**Kyo: **Can you stop making me sound like a sap!

**Blood:** What do you want to be… the devil?

**Kyo:** Well aren't cats supposed to be that way? (Smirk)

**Blood:** ok…? Well onward with my random love story!

**Chapter 6**

**Shigure's house:**

"My oh my, what is the matter Miss Tohru?" Tohru's eyes still looked a little red and puffy from the confrontation with Yuki earlier that day.

"I'm fine Shigure-san, it's nothing." With that she made her way up to her room.

Shigure turned to Kyo for an explanation. "We ran into someone, literally."

"It couldn't have been Yuki? Or was it Haru?"

"Both actually."

"I knew it!"

"Yeah the two are living together now."

"And they did not want to tell you where they are living because of Akito-san…" He said mockingly.

"Yep! Now I'm going to go see if Tohru is ok, ok?"

"Go on now with your lion ways, you little monster!"

"Stop being a pervert!" Kyo had made it half way up the stairs before yelling back down at Shigure. After which he proceeded to Tohru's room. He rapped on the door only to hear nothing so he just went inside. He found her lying on her bed deep in thought. She did not even notice him come in, or sit down next to her, but she did feel the kiss he laid on her cheek.

"Kyo…" she looked at him with tears in her eyes. He wiped them away with his hands, not taking them away from her face.

"Tohru, Yuki has his own reasons for not telling us anything, you shouldn't take it out on yourself, ok can you do that for me?" she nodded. "Good now pucker up." Kyo laid a few wanton kisses on her soft petit face. A small smile made its way on to her face.

They continued kissing for a while, just enjoying each others company, that is until there came a knocking on their door. "I do hope your not getting too carried away in there?" Shigure's annoying voice rang out.

"Go away you perverted old man!" Kyo throw an angry faced pillow at the door.**1**

"Oh I'm not that old!" his voice faded into the distance.

With him gone Kyo turned back to her. "Tohru, I want to ask you something?" She gave him a confused look as he got off the bed and pulled her his him. He sat her on the edge of the bed and kneeled down to her eye level. "Tohru you may have not noticed but I have been in love with you ever since I first saw you. You were the only one who was able to except my cures, in both ways. I am internally grateful…"

"Kyo what are you trying to say?" he put a finger on her lips. He then reached into his pocket to pull out a small box.

"Tohru, well you marry me?" He opened in to reveal a ring decorated with blue and red stones. All she could do was clasp her hands over her mouth to hold back a gasp. She stared at it until tears came out of her eyes.

"Yes!" She jumped into his arms smothering him with kisses. They were both taking turns laughing and crying, after some time though they were able to calm down. They had been lying on the bed now in each others arm, thinking about what will happen next.

**Shoma head house:**

"Kureno! Kureno, where the hell are you?!"

"Yes Akito?" the said girl ran into his arms hugging him.

"Oh it's horrible! I can feel it, another has slipped out of my grasp! It mush be that ugly Tohru's fault! Everyone who has left the house has found it… the feeling of, love!" she cringed at the thought.

"What would you have me do?"

"I want you to find them all and make them come back here, I don't care how just do it! I want them to know who there superior is!"

"As you wish." He bowed to her.

"Good boy." She gave him a kiss on the lips and a pat on the head before sending him away. "They will obey me!"

**Yuki's House: **

"So Haru, did you get what you needed?"

"Yes I did love, now I'm off to work so I banning you from our room until I say so. Ok?"

"Fine I'll just fix some dinner then." Haru unclasped himself from Yuki, gave him a kiss, and then ran upstairs. Yuki just chuckled a little bit before proceeding to fine something to do, for the time being.

Meanwhile up in the bedroom Haru was busy finishing up the picture of Yuki, which was making him horny all over again. "Maybe Yuki and I can do it again tonight? God knows I need it… well she dose know I need it, but does she like it, no!" He laughed a little at this comment.

Soon enough he had finished it to his liking, he put it in the frame and ran down stairs to see the item of his desire.

"Yuki, Yuki my love?" he called, he found him in the kitchen slaving away at something that smelled very good.

"Yes Haru, what is it?"

"I finished your picture, won't you come see it?"

"Yeah sure Haru!" Yuki put down the food and fallowed him upstairs. Upon arriving Yuki saw the newly colored picture sitting in the very same place it was drown from. Haru himself was looking very suggestive on the other side of the bed next to it.

"So, you like?" Yuki raised one of his eyebrows.

"To what is that question applying to?"

"Which ever one you want!"

"Well both look very tempting but…well…I think…I'll choose you!" Yuki quickly but carefully took the picture off the bed and replaced it with the real thing. Haru got right up to him and hugged him. After a few seconds of looking into each others eyes Haru swooped Yuki up, and before he knew it he was on his back and Haru was on top of him.

"Now love, that picture got me pretty worked up so I was kind of hoping you could help me out here?" He was answered by Yuki pulling him down into the most amazing and passionate kiss they have ever shared. It was soft and sweet like rose pestles, but rough and curse like the thorns one may harness. There toughs were a furry of dancing flames, fighting for dominance.

All that could be herd was the sound on hot breath and toughs. Haru was the first to say something. "So, where should I begin?"

Yuki looked up at him with a smug sort of grin of his face. "Oh I was thinking we could start with dessert! Why don't you stay here and get comfy while I go get it!"

"I'll be awaiting your envious return!" Yuki quickly got up and ran downstairs to grab some whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

When he did return Haru was now the beauteous piece of artwork on the bed, in all his glory "Oh now Haru you didn't just do this all for me?"

"Of cores I did love, now… what's for dessert?" Yuki set the whipped cream and the chocolate sauce down on the bed side table. "Looks delectable." Yuki however was now proceeding to fallow Haru to the bed. He started slowly with his shirt, and then he slid his pants down, leaving him in only his boxers but, he was not finished there, ever so slowly he moved his boxers down his hips until they dropped to the floor. He stood there for a little bit just letting Haru take in the view.

He then grabbed the whipped and climbed on top of Haru. "How do you feel?"

"Excited!"

"I can tell!" They whispered to each other before connecting their lips again. The passion erupted again and groins were thruster into each others. Heat surged again in there bodies, up their spines and through their limbs. They both would have come right then and there if Yuki had not pulled away at the last moment. Haru let out a moan of disappointment but was soon silenced by the cold contact on whipped cream on his manhood.

"Wha…?"

"Don't be alarmed, I'm sure you will like this." Yuki started to pore a trail of chocolate down his body starting at his collar bone down his chest and to stomach and then all over his manhood. Gasps of breath were now coming from the both of them as Yuki began licking up his trail. The soft tingling sensation of Yuki's tough on his chest made him melt. He could have sworn he saw high heaven. He could have sworn he was finally free. Yuki was now licking up the whipped cream on his cock. Sucking and licking his way to the prize. When he found it he took the whole thing in his mouth. He made sure to get every last bit.

Haru tried to thrust into his mouth farther but was being held down by Yuki's strong arm. He could not help in anymore, with a loud cry he came hard and fast in his lover's mouth, but Yuki was sure to drink it all up.

"Well, let me tell you whipped cream, chocolate and cum, that is an interesting taste!"

"You should let me try it sometime."

"Yeah." With the last of their dieing whispers they fell into a deep slumber. They were never going to forget this wondrous night. Not as long as there immortal souls lived.

**Sephiroth's stronghold:**

"Hinata!" called Sephiroth. "There's someone here to see you!"

"Coming master!" Said girl made her way down the stairs to the front room. "How it is?" Sephiroth did not have to answer her. A gasp left her mouth at the sight of the person in the doorway. "How did you know it was me?"

**Blood: **Dun dun Dom!!!!! So who is at the door?

**Kyo:** (wide eyed) I thought we said no sappy stuff.

**Blood:** Oh it's not sappy…it's love!! Review plz and tell me what you think!!!?


	7. Chapter 7

**Blood: **Wow this is the 7th chapter!!!!!?

**Akito: **You bitch I hate this story!!!!

**Blood:** I know MUHAHAHA!!!!

**Kyo:** I like it…?

**Blood:** Well I shall delay no more!!! Onward!

**The Secrets of Art:**

**Chapter 7:**

"_Hinata there's someone here to see you!"_

"_Coming master, who is it? How did you know it was me?"_

"Why, isn't it obvious?" The person at the door said.

"Oh boo hoo and I thought I was being so secret!" A smirk spread across her face. "So Akito-san what is it you want?"

"I want you to kill someone for me! No wait I want you to capture someone for me and being them to me!"

"Um ok who is it?"

**Shigure's house:**

"Do you think Tohru is ok? They have been up there a long time?" Shigure always had a soft spot for the girl. "Or maybe there just committing to each other! Oh what it is to be young"

"I doubt they are having sex."

"Oh Hitori your no fun…" Just at that moment the objects of their conversation made their way down the stairs. Tohru looked happy though, a little too happy.

"Oh good afternoon Shigure-san, Hitori-san, how are you?"

"I would ask the same of you Miss Tohru, you are much better?"

"Dame Hitori do you live here now or something?" Kyo was starting to get scared.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself."

"Shigure-san, Kyo and I have some wonder news!"

"What!? You're pregnant? Oh I knew it, your having your way with her up there when I'm not looking aren't you!? Oh woe is me!"

"WHAT?! She's not pregnant! We just wanted to tell you that we are getting married!" Kyo stopped to look proud while Shigure continued to gape.

"WHAT?!?! Oh I think I'm going to faint Hitori hold me!"

"Stop with the dramatization Shigure you're fine. Kyo, Tohru I happy for you congratulations! Shigure is happy too." With that Hitori picked Shigure up bridal style and carried him to there room.

"Well… that was interesting… so what do you want to do now?"

"Let's just go back up to the room. I'm tired."

"Whatever you want." Kyo took her hand in his and together they made their way upstairs. He too just discovered that he was tired.

**Sephiroth's mansion:**

"Marluxia!"

"Yes my love?"

"I'm off on a mission, I should be back before the sun rises so don't wait up for me, ok, I love you." She gave him a kiss on the lips and then jumped out the 3ed story window only to land perfectly on the ground and continued to walk on.

"Where is she going?" Axel had come up from behind.

"I don't know, she said something about a mission and left before I could ask what."

"Hay man, I hope she's not cheating on you!" Axel gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Don't be ridicules, oh cores she's not!"

**Where ever Akito and Kureno are:**

"I've set the pieces in place; they are moving to my command, soon enough they will all be back in my control."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"I might."

**Yuki's house:**

The two boys were still fast asleep when there came a soft rustle from the window. Yuki had heard it, but soon shooed it away as sleep was still his highest priority. A dark clocked figure made its way towards the two sleeping boys. As it loomed over Yuki it clasped its hands together in a sign. With a quick flash Yuki was gone. The figure left without a sound, leaving Haru all alone.

The next morning Haru woke up to an unusually cold bed. He reached out his arms to try and find his warmth but was left with an empty bed. "Yuki?"

As he came around he noticed that he was all alone in the room so he got dressed and headed down stairs to see if maybe that was where his love has retreated to. Again he was met with an empty house. At this point he was starting to get worried. _Yuki would never leave the house without telling me first? _"Yuki where are you." There was still no answer. That was when he found the open window. "Someone kidnapped him!"

An hour later Haru found himself on his bike ridding down to Shigure's house. He was hopping they could have some answers for him. The last thing he wanted was Yuki hurt or worst dead. He knew he needed to find him soon.

It was not long before he found himself in front of the large estate. He parked the bike and walked up to the door. He wrapped upon the frame several times before it was answered. It was Hitori.

"Yes? Haru what is it? Where's Yuki?" Haru was about to say something but paused.

"Wait you don't know either! Dame what a help you will be…wait of cores you don't know, never mind, I need you to help me find him!"

"What… alright come on in and we will sort this out together." Haru fallowed him inside and to the table. "Do you want me to get everyone else?" Haru nodded.

After the gang was together they thought long and hard about the current situation. Debates were fuming, but in the end they all landed on one possible explanation. Akito must be behind this.

Shigure, Hitori and Haru made preparations to leave the next morning, after of course explaining to Haru they most certainly can not leave to see Akito at 1:00 in the morning. Sleep now had proven to be a difficult endeavor.

The next morning found Tohru and Kyo waving good bye to the now four companions for Ayame had joined them. Tohru hopped in her heart that everything would turn out for the better, but Akito can be testy. She could not help but feel that the worst was going to happen. How would Haru live on if Yuki was gone? She new even Kyo would have remorse in his heart. Tears dripped down from her cheeks onto Kyo's hand resting upon her shoulder with surprise he glanced down at her, concern wielded in his eyes.

"Tohru you should not beat yourself up over this, whatever happens will happen. There is nothing you can do now." Kyo said sympathetically.

"I know…but i…it's just hard." He hugged her softly before pulling her inside.

**Shoma head house:**

A slap rang out in the quiet of the house, a cry followed but nothing else could be heard. Akito now had Yuki pinned on the ground a red spot on his cheek.

"I will show you what you get for disobeying your master."

"You can't control me, I'm my own person, I don't belong to anyone." Yuki spat in her face.

"Bold words for such a little rat." Akito moved again this time pinning Yuki on a wall where she could chain him up. "You will be staying here from now on, no food, only water for 3 days, then, we shall see how tough you are." With that said she walked out of the dark room, leaving Yuki there with only thoughts to repent.

"Maybe I was wrong? I don't deserve love." He found it hard as time went by to keep his eyes open. Darkness took him as thoughts of his own demise and hated crept into his dreams. He was not going to last as long as he thought he could have.

Upon arriving at the Shoma house Haru could no longer hold in his anticipation. He was in a world of hurt as he imagined how Akito could be treating Yuki; little did he know his thoughts were far from false.

The mistake the party had made was soon realized when they confronted Akito. She only denied she had even seen Yuki, let alone hold him prisoner. Haru could see through her though, and made sure to tell his party, once they were out of ear shot. "I know she's lying."

"Don't worry we know too I sure we can get through her though, somehow." Shigure tried to sound reassuring but even he saw through that act.

"Oh I know we could play ninja and sneak in; I just know she is holding him in his little room!" Ayame suggested.

"We'll keep trying, but I like that idea Aya!"

**Yuki:**

"Did you hear? Your little boyfriend came to rescue you. He seemed so heart Brocken when I told him you were dead. He may ever kill himself."

"You lie!" A smirk creped onto her face.

"Well aren't we smart? You deserve a reward."

As she lowered herself to his level, fear creped into his eyes. Fear was the only emotion he felt with her around. Deep in his heart he knows she could and would kill him. He was even more surprised when her lips landed upon his own. It was short but intense, he could feel it as she bite his lower lip, blood dripping down his chin, but that pain was soon dwarfed as a knife was pulled out and imbedded in his gut. The kiss was just a way to keep him occupied. He knows now as blood pooled on the ground and screams rang out that she did not want him anymore. He was going to die with the kiss of hate on his lips. Love was too far away now.

"Oh well isn't this sad, you've gone and got blood all over, tisk, tisk." Yuki screamed as a kick was landed in his chest. Fear creped up his spins as he heard a rib brake. He was now coughing up blood but Akito was thankfully gone.

Not far away Haru was racing through the grounds of their estate to get to that one hidden room. He had left everyone behind when he heard a scream on the wind. He knew it was  
Yuki and he knew he could not waste anymore time as it were, Akito could have killed him by now.

After a minute Haru finally found it, nuzzled in a far corner, there it was the room he hated so much, it held so many hatful memories he just wanted to be rid of, but non-the-less he made his way to the window and climbed in. Fear and shock struck him like an arrow at the sight before him. There was the love of his life, chained to a wall and resting in a sea of blood. He resisted the urge to be sick, it was almost to much. As quickly as he came he was by Yuki's side stroking his cheek as tears fell from both of their eyes. "Y…Yuki…I…" He looked into his eyes, but instead of finding sadness and fear, he found happiness. "Yuki? Why are you smiling?" Haru almost screamed.

"Be… because I got to see you." He was having a hard time talking as blood leaked from his mouth.

"Yuki, no I wont, can't let you die! We have our whole lives ahead of us; I'm not letting you end it now!"

"I can't… go on… I'm spent."

"NO! You are not! Yuki I love you too dame much!" Tears came as waterfalls now, poring down his face as Yuki brought his hand up to cup Haru's face.

"I love you too… thank you Haru I will never forget y…" His eyes closed as the darkness came.

"Forget what? ME! No you…you can't be dead… YUKI!" All he could do now was hug Yuki's body as the cold took it. Yuki was gone.

"Well that's a shame, he did? Oh boo hoo." Hatred met his emotions as he turned to see who could he at the door. Akito was looking at him with an evil smile on her lips.

"How long?"

"Long enough." Being careful not to hurt the body he unwrapped himself from it, and made his way towards her. He held a knife in his hand, the same one that was used to kill Yuki; it was dripping with the blood of his lover. Eye contact was kept as the blade was brought up over his head. With a swipe and a splash of blood it was now found in the gut of Haru.

"I will never be apart from him." With that he fell to the ground, dead before he even hit the ground. Akito as it were was surprised. She never thought he would kill himself after Yuki died. She had only hoped he would surrender, she hated being wrong.

**Blood: **Well… that's depressing!

**Ayame: **NO!!!!! How could you kill my beloved brother!!!??? (runs around wailing)

**Blood: **I'm sorry but I just didn't want them to live through this all!

**Ayame:** I hate you…

**Tohru: **But (sniff) but (sniff) Yuki-kun can't die?

**Blood: **I'm sorry for such a long wait for this chapter but I can assure you it is not the end, the next chapter will be though, so review plz!!!!

**Ayame: **(wailing) WHY!!!!!!!!!?


End file.
